Pietro Bergamo
Pietro Bergamo is a retired magician and leader of the Terces Society. He has the initials "P.B.", which has led some readers to believe that he is Pseudonymous Bosch. Early life (The Story of the Bergamo Brothers) Pietro Bergamo and his fraternal twin brother Luciano Bergamo, were born in Italy in the 1910's. He and his twin brother Luciano lived with their parents and had a mostly happy life, (even playing with their neighbor's daughter, until their twins' synesthesia prompted them to tell her that she was writing her name with the wrong color chalk, causing her to be upset) until the fascist dictator Benito Mussolini came to term in 1922. Their parents sent them to the United States, hoping for the brothers to stay with relatives in Kansas City, Missouri. While on the ship headed to America, the brothers entertained sailors with card tricks their father had taught them, leading them to discover their talent for magic. After getting lost in the wrong part of Kansas City, the two live on the streets until they sneak into a circus, and subsequently join said circus. After working several odd jobs there, they manage to impress the ringmaster's daughter with their tricks, gaining their own act; The Amazing Bergamo Brothers and Their Symphony of Smells. ''The mentioned "Symphony of Smells" appears to them after they start their act, sent by a mysterious donor, "The Golden Lady". One day, the donor, referred to as "The Golden Lady", supposedly takes Luciano out to dinner, yet he never returns. After Luciano's disappearance, Pietro quickly finds out that he and his brother were sold by the ringmaster to The Golden Lady for a large sum of money, and in his anger, leaves the circus and swears vengeance. He had originally planned to go to the police-- however, since Italy and America were on opposing sides at the time, he shot it down. He then thought about murdering the ringmaster in his sleep, although he did not have any experience killing people, being 12 at the time. A few days after Pietro runs away, though, he comes across a deserted campground where the circus once was-- which looked like it was burned to the ground. Among the remains lay a coded note from Luciano that said "HELP". Ever since that incident, Pietro lived as a traveling magician, making little money for himself. While doing so, he was still searching for his long-lost brother, hoping to find a lead in who might have kidnapped him. While searching, he came upon a used bookstore in Alaska and read a newspaper clipping about the disappearance of Lily Wei, another child who had synesthesia. He supposedly joins the Terces Society after this. Biography The real estate agent, Gloria Fortune, brought "The Symphony of Smells" to Grandpa Larry and Grandpa Wayne that led Cass and Max-Ernest to investigate his house. Although he is mentioned often in the first novel, ''The Name of This Book is Secret, he never actually appears in it. In the second novel, If You're Reading This It's Too Late, Cass and Max-Ernest are tricked onto the Midnight Sun ferry when Dr. L disguises himself as Pietro and tells the two that he only looks so similar because he is twins with Luciano after all. But they later meet him for real at the Magic Museum workshop, where he is a retired magician, now working in a workshop shed, building all the props for the magicians shows. He gives Cass and Max-Ernest the mission to go and stop the Midnight Sun (mostly Dr. L and Ms. Mauvais), from obtaining the Sound Prism, as well as the Homunculus. Physical description He looks very like his brother, Dr. L, although he does not have the immortality "figure" and perfection, just one kind, old man (or should I say magician?). He has a bushy mustache that was filled with sawdust when Cass and Max-Ernest first met him in If You're Reading This It's Too Late, and grey hair. Category:Males Category:Members of the Terces Society Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the midnight sun